


malec  mornings

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all characters belong to CC</p>
    </blockquote>





	malec  mornings

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to CC

Alec guessed that it was some time early in the morning, only from the faint sunlight against his shut eyelids and the fact that Magnus was still next to him in bed, his body warm against his back. 

Magnus’s legs were tangled in Alec’s and the coverlet, his torso lined to Alec’s back, arms strong around him, skin against skin. Alec could feel Magnus’s breath against the back of his neck in a steady, tickling tide. 

Magnus shifted against him, the bed creaking quietly as he pulled one arm from Alec’s hips and set his hand on Alec’s shoulder, tracing patterns in the sensitive skin there. Alec smiled, hoping magnus wouldn’t realize that he was awake. 

Magnus was always loving and sweet in the mornings, even more so than usual, kissing Alec’s cheek repeatedly, calling him all the pets names he could think of, and dancing with him in the kitchen, their bare feet shuffling along the floor while the traffic outside buzzed with the waking city life. 

Alec felt Magnus’s long fingers against his forehead, pushing his hair back with a feather light touch. Magnus’s fingers moved up, carding through Alec’s hair and scratching gently at his scalp. 

“Alexander,” he murmured, breath warm on Alec's neck. “Good morning, sweet-pea.” His arm around Alec tightened and the hand in his hair fell to his shoulder. Alec turned in Magnus’s arms and buried his face in his chest. He made what he hoped passed for a realistic waking up noise. 

Magnus stroked along his spine, humming quietly, his chest vibrating against Alec’s cheek. He bent his neck and kissed the top of Alec’s head, the tangled locks brushing against his eyelids. 

“Do you want some coffee?" Magnus asked. "I can make it how you like it.” 

Alec nodded against him and felt the bed shift as Magnus got up, taking his comfort and warmth with him. Alec groaned but didn’t open his eyes, feeling Magnus’s fingers close around his wrists and pull him out of bed, the covers falling away. Alec shivered and opened his eyes, his bare legs and chest naked in the cool air. 

He found himself wishing he was still “asleep” with Magnus’s fingers exploring his skin. He looked up at Magnus and smiled. His hair was adorably rumpled, hanging into his face and just touching the tips of his shoulders. His eyes were still swollen and shining from sleep, his makeup smudged like bruises under them. 

Alec loved him most like this, when he was completely and wholly himself. He seemed so much more _real_ like this, so much more human. So much more like someone that could love and be loved. 

Alec leaned up to kiss him sweetly, a soft brush of tired lips, warm and familiar. “I can make some toast,” he said. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows, a grin spreading across his face, making his eyes crinkle endearingly. 

He took Alec’s hand in his own and led him to the kitchen, turning the coffee machine on with the flick of a finger. 

Alec brought out the toaster from one of Magnus’s very clustered cabinets and set it on the counter, dropping in a few pieces of toast and turning it on. 

He then walked to Magnus and took both of his hands. They swayed sleepily together, and Alec kissed Magnus's lips and neck as the scent of coffee mixed in the air with the essence of Magnus; sandalwood and warmth and the burned sugar scent of magic that seemed to never leave his skin. 

Neither of them had grabbed shirts, and they swayed together in the kitchen in only boxers, the knowledge that the thin material was the only thing between them making Alec shiver. 

Alec sighed and leaned his head on Magnus’s shoulder, feeling his body heat seep into his cheek. This close to him, the whole apartment silent save the sounds of traffic and their feet moving over the floor, Alec could easily hear the steady, slow beat of Magnus's heart. 

Magnus’s voice sounded like a faint echo through his chest. “What do you want to do today? I don’t have any clients.” His fingers played along Alec’s back, tracing the snowflake scars and runes there. 

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist. “Let's stay in. All day, just us.” He tilted his head back to look at Magnus. “I’m yours all day.” 

Magnus grinned at Alec, and suddenly had him pushed up against the counter, kissing him hard. Not one of the sweet, half-asleep kisses they had shared this morning, but of the hungry and needy kind, of teeth and tongue clashing together, making Alec’s pulse jump and his pale skin flush. 

He growled low in his throat, his nails digging into Magnus’s hips, pulling him hard against him. Magnus broke away to lift Alec up onto the counter, and moved his hands to Alec’s legs, holding his thighs hard. 

Alec looked down at Magnus, his eyes closed in concentration, hair tousled and sticking up in every possible direction.  
He cupped Magnus’s neck and kissed him slowly, playing with his lower lip between his teeth, eliciting a gasp from Magnus. He let his hands explore Magnus’s body, sliding over the ridges of his spine, the dips of his collarbone, the curve of his throat. His lips replaced his hands, sometimes kissing, sometimes biting. 

He wanted to touch every inch of Magnus’s skin, to leave no part of him unloved or unexplored. He started at Magnus’s forehead, kissing the spot between his eyebrows that was always crinkled, then his long, flat nose, then slid his lips against Magnus’s. He went to his chin, feeling the beginnings of stubble rough against his lips, then to his jaw, kissing along its hard line until he could swallow Magnus’s racing pulse…. 

The toast burned black. 


End file.
